The present invention relates to a clamp device. More particularly, the present invention relates to a clamp device which has a generally L-shaped body member having a guide groove and a generally U-shaped body member having an insertion block inserted in the guide groove of the generally L-shaped body member.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,131,780 has disclosed a C-clamp. The C-clamp has a generally U-shaped body part, a generally L-shaped body part, and a bolt fastening the generally U-shaped body part and the generally L-shaped body part together. The generally U-shaped body part includes a first integral grooved clamping pod formed on a first leg of the generally U-shaped body part. A first bore extends through an opposite second leg of the generally U-shaped body part. The second leg of the generally U-shaped body part is thicker in cross section than the first leg of the generally U-shaped body part to accomodate the first bore with sufficient wall thickness to provide the required strength for the C-clamp. The generally L-shaped body part includes an arm and a third leg. A second bore extends through the arm adjacent to the third leg. A second integral grooved clamping pod is located at the free end of the arm. The third leg of the generally L-shaped body part includes a flat inner surface. The generally U-shaped body part and the generally L-shaped body part are interconnected by the bolt having its shank extending through the second bore of the generally L-shaped body part and accomidated within the threaded portion of the first bore. A washer is carried by the bolt and positioned between the head of the bolt and the generally L-shaped body part. The generally U-shaped body part and the generally L-shaped body part are positioned such that the smooth outer surface of the generally U-shaped body part slidably contacts the smooth inner surface of the generally L-shaped body part. However, the generally L-shaped body part will be rotated after a long period of usage.